Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the management of data storage, specifically including the use of a redundant array of independent disks.
Background of the Related Art
In modern computer systems, the need for data reliability and input/output performance has led to the development of a series of data storage schemes that divide and replicate data among multiple data storage devices. Such a storage scheme is commonly referred to as a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID). A RAID system combines physical data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, into a single logical unit by using either special hardware or software. A hardware solution will typically be designed to present itself to the attached system as a single logical device or drive, such that the operating system is unaware of the technical workings of the underlying array. Alternatively, a software solution may be implemented in an operating system, and would similarly present the RAID drive to applications as a single device or drive. The minimum number of drives and the level of data reliability depend on the type of RAID scheme that is implemented.
Originally there were five RAID levels, where different RAID levels use one or more techniques referred to as mirroring, striping and error correction. Mirroring involves the copying of data to more than one disk, striping involves the spreading of data across more than one disk, and error correction involves storing redundant data (parity) to allow problems to be detected and possibly fixed.
A RAID 0 array spreads data evenly across two or more disks with no parity. Accordingly, it can be said that RAID 0 provides striping without any redundancy. RAID 0 is appropriate for high performance where there is little or no concern over data integrity.
A RAID 1 array provides a complete and exact copy of data on two or more disks. Accordingly, RAID 1 includes complete redundancy or mirroring. The performance of RAID 1 is good, and may optionally include duplexing that enables independent reading of different sectors of the disks to increase speed further. The data integrity of RAID 1 is also good, due to the complete copy maintained in the companion disk.
In general, RAID 3 provides byte-level striping with a dedicated parity disk, RAID 4 provides block-level striping with a dedicated parity disk, and RAID 5 provides block-level striping with parity data distributed across all member disks. RAID 5 has achieved popularity due to its low cost of redundancy. Generally, RAID 5 is implemented with hardware support for parity calculations. A minimum of three disks is generally required for a complete RAID 5 configuration. RAID 5 offers a balance between price and performance for most commercial server workloads, and provides single-drive fault tolerance by implementing a technique called single equation single unknown. The checksum information is evenly distributed over all drives, and checksum update operations are evenly balanced within the array.
During read operations, parity blocks are typically not read since this would be unnecessary overhead and would diminish performance. The parity blocks are read, however, when a read of a data sector results in a CRC error (each sector is protected by a CRC as well). In this case, the sector in the same relative position within each of the remaining data blocks in the stripe and within the parity block in the stripe are used to reconstruct the errant sector. The CRC error is thus hidden from the main computer. Likewise, should a disk fail in the array, the parity blocks from the surviving disks are combined mathematically with the data blocks from the surviving disks to reconstruct the data on the failed drive “on the fly”. However, in RAID 5, where there is a single parity block per stripe, the failure of a second drive results in total data loss. The foregoing discussion of RAID levels is intended to provide general examples of features included in different RAID levels, and is not intended be a comprehensive list or description of RAID levels.
Regardless of the RAID level, the RAID stack has been built around the use of mechanical hard disk drive. However, flash data storage devices are increasingly being used in various applications. Flash data storage devices are faster and can provide response times that are impossible to achieve with mechanical hard disk drives. However, flash data storage devices operate differently than mechanical hard disk drives in ways that can lead to operational problems. For example, flash data storage devices have very measurable limits to the number of times the device can be written to. To allow for the user to still access their data, a flash data storage device will enter into a read-only mode such that computer systems can still read the data from the device even though the system can no longer write data to the device. This is problematic in a RAID array, since the RAID controller will defunct a drive when attempted writes fail. Furthermore, such writes can occur in situations such as background data scrubbing while the user isn't even trying to access data. Also, the act of booting an operating system in order to attempt to rescue data from the device can trigger writes that will cause the device to fail and get marked as being defunct.